


Brenda and Sharon and Cars

by fortunatefolly



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunatefolly/pseuds/fortunatefolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is enough room for both of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brenda and Sharon and Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoethart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoethart/gifts).



> Prompt from deertiger: Other ways to say I love you - there is enough room for both of us.

**6x02 Help Wanted**

Sharon sighs as she types up her handwritten notes onto her computer with more detail.

 _Graduated from Georgetown with both a bachelor’s and master’s, then seven years at the State Department, before leaving for the Washington DC Police force, then for the Atlanta PD four years later. Finally leaves Atlanta PD in 2005 to head Major Crimes in the LAPD, which was initially called Priority Murder Squad, renamed to Priority Homicide Division._  

She takes a moment to snort at the acronym, PMS. She remembers years ago, when Chief Pope had consulted her about starting a separate squad for priority homicides. She had managed to control her snort at the time, feeling just a little bit of glee at the embarrassment Chief Pope would feel. He wasn’t exactly known for advancing women in the department.

Sharon continues to type.

_Had personal relationship with Chief Pope in Washington D.C. It was an extra martial affair, but she was not aware of his married state when the relationship began. Fully disclosed to the department, in all details, before Chief Johnson was hired by the LAPD._

Sharon remembers that announcement, that the first female deputy chief would be an outside hire. The LAPD had claimed that there wasn’t a woman in the department who had the credentials to be promoted to deputy chief, a sickening tell of just how much this profession was a man’s world. If there is a lack of potential female personnel in the LAPD, it's because the department has been subpar in accepting, training, and promoting women. 

It bothers her, a little bit, that Deputy Chief Johnson is the token female applicant for the Chief. Really, if she had her way, she would champion someone like Captain McGinnis, but given her recent family tragedy and her complete aversion for administrative work, it will probably be another two decades before Ann would even consider something like Chief of Police.

Just as Sharon is finishing up the note, her office phone rings. 

“Captain, Chief Johnson from Major Crimes is calling for you.”

“Put her through.”  

There is an awkward silence followed by a high pitched hold tone before she hears the click.

“This is Captain Raydor.”

“Hello Cap’n, I have just been informed of a case, and we need to drive out to do an interview. You said you wanted to shadow us on our next case?”

“Yes, Chief, that would be great.” 

“Wonderful.” The false cheer in the chief’s voice could the strip varnish off a car. “I’ll have Detective Gabriel send you the address.”

“Oh, chief,” Sharon says cautiously, “I thought I could ride with you.”  The words feel like acid on her tongue, like she could drink milk for the next five years and it would still burn. The thought of having to spend extra voluntary time with the chief was difficult enough, but being trapped in a small enclosed space was almost unbearable. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Cap’n, but Detective Gabriel will be driving me, and you know how we shouldn’t fill up the back seats if we can.” 

Despite her relief, Sharon rolls her eyes, grateful for the freedom to be able to roll them as vigorously as she needs.

“Fine chief, have Detective Gabriel send me an address. Thank you.”

“Thank yew,” the chief says. The next few days are going to be a nightmare. She returns the receiver to its place and wonders if 11am is too early for a glass of scotch.

**

**Sometime between Season 6 & 7**

Brenda throws her pen on her desk and lets out a quiet groan. Los Angeles’ homicide rate has decreased by almost 200 deaths per year since she started working for the LAPD. That is good for the city; low crime, less resources needed for expensive investigations, etc. But it seems that the high priority homicides haven’t decreased that much, meaning her team’s workload hasn’t changed. If anything, they've just increased the amount of mandatory paperwork. Something about improving accountability and accuracy or something. Damn internal affairs and its endless protocols. 

 _Internal affairs_. Brenda tries not to smile when she thinks of Internal Affairs and its tireless Captain Raydor. She tries not to think about the beautiful, cream silk blouse that she wore last week. Until a few weeks ago, she never really bothered to notice the Captain, never really allowed herself to look at just how beautiful she is. It had hit her during their last working lunch, like a deer caught in headlights, except this time, the realization truck didn’t swerve. It ran her over and flattened her out. 

Working lunch. They have another one today. Brenda tells herself that she didn’t spend extra time working on her hair and make-up, that she didn’t specially pick out an outfit with less patterns and bolder colors, for the captain. No, she just happened to wake up before her alarm today, which meant she just happened to have a little extra time before work. 

Brenda isn’t quite sure why she smiles whenever she thinks of the Captain, why she has suddenly started looking forward to their working lunches. The very first time, which the good captain had proposed right after Andy was attacked, had gone…tolerably well. Nobody’s heads were bitten off, and they had been fairly productive in developing a game plan for better cooperation. But an hour hadn’t been enough to hammer out the details, so they had scheduled another lunch. Then another lunch. Then Christmas had rolled around and she had called the Captain her friend. Then a few more lunches after New Years. Brenda has lost count, and all she knows is that she has become someone who looks forward to the lunches, looks forward to the way Captain Raydor smiles at her when she adds something productive to their conversation. 

She realizes she has been staring off into space when her cell phone buzzes.

_Meet downstairs in 15?  
_

Brenda starts tapping out a long response, only to realize she sounds a little needy.

_Sure. The usual place?_

The usual place is the PAB cafeteria. With its mediocre selection of fast food vendors, it is the most efficient choice for both women, who can't afford to take long lunch breaks away from the office.

_Actually, I was thinking of trying out a small bistro near here, if you’re up for it._

Brenda nearly drops her phone in surprise. Again, she has to force herself not to smile. Her team is busy with paperwork as well, but she doesn’t want someone to look up and catch her staring off into space and smiling.

 _Sounds good to me._ Brenda presses send around the same time another text appears in her phone.

_Don’t worry chief, I have my own ride ;-)_

Brenda stomps her foot just a little. Oh, that woman!

** 

**7x04 Under Control**

The elevator dings before it opens, and surprisingly, it’s empty. Even though Major Crimes is in a relatively quiet wing of the PAB, it’s still sees quite a bit of foot traffic. Brenda reaches out so she could press the button for ground floor, but Sharon clears her throat. 

“Hit P2, please.”  She around, incredulous at Sharon’s request. 

“I’m not parked in the buildin’” Brenda snaps, hitting the G with more than necessary vigor.

“I know chief,” Sharon sighs. “But I am driving, and I am parked on P2.”

“You have a parkin’ spot in this building?” Sharon does her best not to smirk. What the chief means to ask is how the captain of FID managed to get a parking spot in PAB when the holy deputy chief of the esteemed Major Crimes division has to park six blocks away? 

“Go to HR, file a form saying that you require a vehicle close by for emergency roll outs, and they’ll assign you a spot in the building.”

The chief’s mouth falls open as she turns to face her. Sharon tries really hard not to find it adorable. She tries not to smile whenever the chief pouts petulantly or furrows her brows. It's not adorable. This is her superior officer expressing discontent, and she should be attempting to allay her concerns, not prod because she finds her cute. 

“So where are we goin’?” Brenda sounds accusatory, and Sharon can immediately see the tinge of regret in her eyes. The chief had finally learned that Chief Pope had ordered her to continue the audit, despite her protestations. There hasn’t been an apology, but she now makes an effort to at least temper her anger.

“It’s a surprise,” is all Sharon says, leaning against the wall of the elevator and casting her eyes down, making it clear that she has nothing more to add. When she looks up, she notices the way the chief has tightened her grasp on her purse. 

It’s going to be a really long car ride. 

** 

**7x10 Fresh Pursuit**

For the first time in a really long time, Brenda feels like she can breathe. Relief doesn’t seem to do justice to the way Brenda feels now, like the all-consuming pit of anxiety and nerves sitting in the bottom of her stomach has finally dissipated. She turns to face Sharon as soon as the judge bangs his gavel. Sharon’s got her hands to her face, her eyes filled with nothing but joy and relief, as though this lawsuit had been just as difficult for her, as though the outcome mattered to her personally instead of it being just the work nuisance that it should have been. 

They all file out of the courtroom, hands being shaken and hugs being passed around. Sharon seems a little surprised when Brenda reaches for her, and she only lets go after Sharon has acquiesced and hugged her back. Brenda tries to savor it, the way she smells up close, the way her power suits and intimidating personality hide a very small frame, the way her hair feels against her cheek. Sharon whispers into her ear before she lets go. “Congratulations chief.”

Brenda knows she wouldn’t have made it through this lawsuit without Sharon. The audit that had served as the bane of her existence had saved her hide, and Gavin made it no secret the amount of extra work hours he asked of Sharon. Brenda doesn’t know how she is going to be able to thank Sharon for this. Gavin walks away with $25,000. Will and the department walk away with paying $0 in damages. But all Sharon will get is a pat on the back and a ‘job well done’ from the department. Brenda supposes she could start with saying the words ‘thank you.’  

But before she can, she and her team are being asked to move, to stop crowding the entrance to the courtroom, as there is another session starting in five minutes. The team starts to scatter, starting to make their way back to their cars.

She spots Sharon a few feet ahead, talking rather intently with Gavin. When Brenda catches up to them, she lightly taps Sharon on her shoulder.

“Did you need a ride Captain?”  Sharon had been in the middle of the in-custody investigation when she came back to the courthouse. Well, she didn’t have to return, but she had chosen to. Brenda had seen one of her lieutenant’s drop her off; they probably came directly from the victim's house. 

Sharon looks surprised by Brenda’s question. Brenda tries not to cringe as she remembers the last car ride with her. It was to Turrell Baylor’s house, and she had been less than kind.

“Oh, thank you chief, but I can ride with Gavin.” Sharon gives her a quick smile before she turns back to Gavin, who is waiting patiently for her.

Brenda tries not to let the disappointment show on her face. 

**

**7x17 Fool's Gold**

“Oh my god does Lieutenant Tao ever stop talking? I swear, it took him ten minutes to explain all of the different identification points on a finger.”  Sharon is giggling as she gets the words out, the elevator pinging lightly as it makes its way down the building.

“You just learn to tune him out.”  Brenda laughs, feeling a little giddy, like Sharon’s laughter has infected her somehow. 

“But he is a brilliant man. I think the print will be done by the time we get back.”

They are on their way to intercept the Double Eagles when Jerry Cooper meets with his buyer. Hopefully the person actually in possession of the coins will be there too. 

“That’s good,” Brenda laughs. After a moment of silence, she says, with a merriment in her voice that she knows has been absent for a few years now, “For the record, I would pay good money to watch Liz follow Lieutenant Provenza around and nag him.”  Sharon nearly doubles over in laughter at Brenda’s words. It’s both alarming and disarming to see the captain so free, so naked in her mirth, and after a few seconds, Brenda realizes she has been holding her breath.

By the time Sharon collects herself, the elevator doors are open and they are walking towards their cars. 

“I can drive,” Brenda says, attempting to swallow the nervousness that hits her. 

Sharon just stands by her car, hand frozen inside her purse.

“Oh?” 

She studies Brenda, searches for any sign of pretense and fails in her search. Brenda is filled with nothing but light and hope, and any time she gets to spend with Sharon has become an exercise in reminding herself not to stare. 

Brenda walks over to Sharon, bringing her hand to her shoulder and squeezing lightly. She smiles, and the Sharon returns the smile. 

“My car is plenty big. There is enough room for both of us.”  


End file.
